lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Variable transcript
---- Episode 14 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Paul Edwards ---- Act 1 2007 - In a hospital, Desmond is rushed down a corridor on a gurney after being shot by Benjamin Linus. speaking indistinctly over P.A. MAN: He's coding! speaks indistinctly. MAN: Gunshot wound. He's crashing! DOCTOR: Bay 7. Now! PENNY: Is he gonna be okay? DOCTOR: You're gonna have to wait here, ma'am. PENNY: Where are you--where are you taking him? What's happening? DOCTOR: Please, ma'am, wait here. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything. PENNY: Well, what's happening? Is he gonna be okay? DOCTOR: We're going to do everything we can. Please just wait. CHARLIE HUME: Daddy! Sniffles PENNY: He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay. Cries ---- few moments later, Penny is in the hospital waiting room with her son, Charlie. A woman approaches. MS. HAWKING: How old is your son? PENNY: He's 2. MS. HAWKING: moving closer He has his father's hair. PENNY: I'm sorry. Do I know you? MS. HAWKING: Uh, no, but your husband does. I'm Eloise Hawking, and I believe it's my son's fault that Desmond has been shot. PENNY: Your son is Benjamin Linus? MS. HAWKING: Scoffs Good lord, no. My son is Daniel Faraday. ---- card: Thirty Years Earlier 1977 - Daniel climbs out of the sub, needing assistance with his luggage. FARADAY: Hey, can I get a hand with this? MILES: Yeah, yeah. assists Daniel. Indistinct conversations from the other end of the dock. MILES: Dan. FARADAY: Hey, Miles. Long time no see. ---- later, Pierre Chang is speaking to the group. DR. CHANG: All right, ladies and gentlemen, you know why you're here. I wish you could all get a good night's sleep, but, uh... MILES: Whispers What the hell are you doing back here, Dan? Once you left for Ann Arbor, I figured you'd gotten rich, invented the DVD or something. CHANG: The shuttle will pick you up at the motor pool... indicates a facsimilie of the DHARMA Initiative new recruits photograph that includes Jack, Kate, and Hurley. FARADAY: Whispers This is what I'm doing back here. When did they get here? MILES: A few days ago. It's weird, huh? LaFleur managed to-- FARADAY: We don't have time. I need you to take me to Jack's right now, okay? ---- on door. Jack puts a shirt on and opens the door. FARADAY: Jack. How did you get back here? JACK: Faraday? What the-- FARADAY: How did you do it? JACK: Whoa. FARADAY: How did you get back to the Island? JACK: Where have you been? FARADAY: I was--I was just at DHARMA headquarters in Ann Arbor. I was doing some research. What's more important right now... how did you get back here to 1977? JACK: Sighs What's going on? MILES: Don't look at me. I just carried his luggage. FARADAY: Jack, how? JACK: Uh... we were on a plane, and then-- FARADAY: Who told you to get on a plane? JACK: As a matter of fact, Dan, it was your mother. FARADAY: Sighs And how did she convince you, Jack? Did she tell you it was your destiny? JACK: Yeah. That's exactly what she said. FARADAY: Well, I got some bad news for you, Jack. You don't belong here at all. She was wrong. Act 2 - A young boy is playing classical music on the piano, a metronome is clicking loudly. A woman appears in the doorway and watches him. Metronome continues ticking. She enters the room, visibly upset. The boy finishes playing and turns to her. BOY: What's wrong, mom? Didn't you like it? WOMAN: accent I loved it. It was beautiful, Daniel. continues ticking. She sits beside him. ELOISE: Daniel... do you know what destiny means? DANIEL: No. ELOISE: Destiny means that, if one has a special gift, then it must be nurtured. stops the Metronome. ELOISE: How many beats has that metronome counted since you started playing? DANIEL: 864. ELOISE: Your gift, Daniel, is your mind--a mind that is meant for science, mathematics. And it's my... job to keep you on your path. So... unfortunately, there's no more time... eyes the keyboard. ELOISE: ...for distractions. DANIEL: But I want to keep playing the piano. I can do both. I can make time. ELOISE: If only you could. closes the cover on the keyboard. ---- - Daniel rushes out of Jack's house with Miles following him. FARADAY: Miles, I need you to bring me to the Orchid. Can you drive me right now? Please? MILES: Yeah, yeah, sure. I guess. FARADAY: Thanks. Come on. Let's go. get into a jeep. Jack exits his house. JACK: Faraday! Wait up! starts. FARADAY: Miles, come on. Jack, we'll be right back. JACK: Hey, what did you mean, you mother was wrong? Daniel! drive away. FARADAY: I just--I just have an errand to run. Be right back! ---- on door. Sawyer picks up his gun and cocks it, then opens the door. SAWYER: Yeah? JACK: Faraday's back. SAWYER: What do you mean Faraday's back? Why? JACK: I have no idea. He came in on the sub, and he woke me up. He--he started talking nonsense, and then he took off for the Orchid. SAWYER: I'd love to trade theories about this, but I'm a little busy right now. goes to close the door, but Jack stops him. JACK: What are you busy with at 6:00 in the morning? JULIET: James, tell him. SAWYER: deeply Get in here. enters the house and Sawyer closes the door. SAWYER: Phil--one of my security guys--got himself a videotape of me and Kate taking the kid out to the Hostiles. JACK: And where's the tape? SAWYER: With Phil. JACK: And where is Phil? opens a closet to reveal a gagged Phil tied up inside. SAWYER: Phil, Jack. Jack... Phil. ---- the Orchid, Miles and Daniel are sitting the stationary jeep. Daniel is looking at his journal. MILES: Are we... waiting for something? approaching. It's Dr. Chang in a DHARMA van. FARADAY: Right on time. van stops and the driver turns off the engine. Van doors open and close as they get out. FARADAY: I'll be back in ten minutes. ---- is flicking through his journal as he takes the elevator down into the station. TONY: So what do you want me to do? DR. CHANG: You're gonna do nothing. If you drill even 1 centimeter further, you risk releasing that energy. If that were to happen... then God help us all. SEALS: Hey! You need a hard hat down here. puts a hard hat on, picks up a tank and puts it over his shoulder. As he walks through a tunnel, he bumps into Pierre Chang by accident. DR. CHANG: Watch yourself! FARADAY: Sorry, sir. Won't happen again. speaks indistinctly. MAN: Come on. I'll grab the rest of his stuff. Let's go. men lift an injured worker on a stretcher and carry it away. TONY: Daniel Did you hear that? Time travel. How stupid does that guy think we are? walks away. Daniel catches up to Dr. Chang. FARADAY: Dr. Chang? Dr. Chang? Do you have a second, sir? DR. CHANG: Sighs I suppose. FARADAY: I just came in on the sub with the Swan team. We actually met three years ago, I'm Daniel Faraday. DR. CHANG: Yes. Yes. Uh, you arrived with LaFleur. I remember. FARADAY: Right. DR. CHANG: What can I do for you? FARADAY: I need you to order the evacuation of every man, woman and child on this Island. DR. CHANG: And why would I do that? FARADAY: A man is on a stretcher as a consequence of the electromagnetic activity that your drilling unleashed down here. thud. DR. CHANG: Which is now contained. gets into the elevator and Daniel follows him. FARADAY: It's contained down here. But in about six hours, the same thing is gonna happen at the site for the Swan station, only the energy there is about 30,000 times more powerful, sir. And the accident... it's gonna be catastrophic. DR. CHANG: That is utterly absurd. What could possibly qualify you to make that kind of prediction? Hmm? FARADAY: I'm from the future. Act 3 the station, Pierre walks to the DHARMA van. Daniel is in the distance looking at his journal. FARADAY: Dr. Chang, wait! Will you wait one second, please? Wait one--one second. DR. CHANG: Yes, yes, you're from the future. You heard me talking about time travel. Now you've had your fun. Good for you. FARADAY: No, no. Please, Dr. Chang. Just look at my journal, please. him the journal Look at these equations. Some of them won't be discovered for another 20 years. Dr. Chang-- MILES: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, Dan! Leave the man alone. Sorry, Dr. Chang. I think he had too many drugs on the sub-- FARADAY: Dr. Chang... Miles is your son. DR. CHANG: Excuse me? FARADAY: Think about it. A Chinese man named Miles--the same name as your baby--shows up with me from the future. You--you really think this is all coincidence? DR. CHANG: Is this true? MILES: No. DR. CHANG: Please... stay away from me. gets into the van. FARADAY: Dr. Chang... starts. He drives away. FARADAY: Dr. Chang! If you-- MILES: Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you out of your mind? What are you doing? FARADAY: I'm just making sure that your father does what he's supposed to do. MILES: And what's that? FARADAY: You'll see. ---- - Outside Oxford University, Daniel and Theresa exit. Daniel is wearing a graduation gown and cap. Eloise is waiting for them on the lawn. FARADAY: Hi, Mom. I want you to meet Theresa. THERESA: accent Dan's told me so much about-- MS. HAWKING: Pleased to meet you. Well done, Daniel. Ah... THERESA: Chuckles You must be so proud of him. MS. HAWKING: Daniel, I thought we could celebrate your accomplishment with lunch. There's a nice restaurant nearby. I reserved us a table. FARADAY: We would love to. Chuckles MS. HAWKING: Sighs Actually, I was hoping it would be just the two of us. Theresa You do understand, don't you? It's just that I don't get to see my son very often. FARADAY: Mother... THERESA: I understand. It's okay, Dan. Really. ---- and Eloise are seated at a table in an Indian restaurant. MS. HAWKING: Is there something bothering you, Daniel? playing. FARADAY: You were so rude to Theresa. MS. HAWKING: Chuckles was I? FARADAY: Theresa is my girlfriend. MS. HAWKING: She is your research assistant. You should be focusing your energies on your work. FARADAY: On my work. MS. HAWKING: Yes. That is what is important. FARADAY: Yes. You've made it abundantly clear. Why would I waste my gift on a woman-- MS. HAWKING: I'm sorry to tell you, Daniel, but you're not going to have time for relationships. The women in your life will only be terribly hurt. FARADAY: What does that mean? MS. HAWKING: It means that your work will always comes first, that's all. FARADAY: Only because that's what you always push me to do. You pushed and you pushed and you pushed. And when will it be enough, Mother? When? I'm the youngest doctor to ever graduate from Oxford. I just got a new 1.5 million pound research grant. What else do I have to do? MS. HAWKING: A grant? That's wonderful! From whom? FARADAY: I don't know. Um... some industrialist. Widmore, I think. Charles Widmore. MS. HAWKING: Chuckles I don't want to fight with you, Daniel. That's not why I came. FARADAY: Why did you come? produces a small, flat gift box and presents it to Daniel. MS. HAWKING: To congratulate you. Good luck, Daniel. And I do hope you know that I mean that. opens the box to find a blank journal with an embossed leather cover. Inside, the handwritten inscription reads, "Daniel, No matter what, remember, I will always love you. Mother". ---- - Jin, Hurley, Kate and Jack are gathered at Sawyer and Juliet's house, who are also present. SAWYER: Sighs All right, people. Party's over. I know y'all just showed up. The rest of us have been here for the past three years. This is our home. The last thing I wanna do is leave. But we ain't got no choice. HURLEY: Well, that dude in the closet--I thought he worked for you. Can't you convince him that it was all, like, a misunderstanding? SAWYER: I punched the man in the damn face, Hugo. What am I supposed to say--"My fist slipped"? KATE: How much time do we have before someone realizes he's gone? SAWYER: Not enough. JULIET: So where do we go? SAWYER: deeply We only got two options. We can either commandeer the sub, get the hell off this Island before anyone knows we're gone, or we can head back in the jungle, start from square one. JIN: I'm not getting on that sub if there's a chance that my wife is still on this Island. HURLEY: Yeah, me neither. After all we did to get back here? And now we're just gonna run off again? It'd be kinda wishy-washy. SAWYER: Right. That's two votes for square one. Anybody else wanna-- on door. SAWYER: Hold your horses. Be right there. picks up his gun and answers the door. FARADAY: Sighs Hey, James. SAWYER: Welcome to the meeting, Twitchy. Good to see you again. Pound cake's in the kitchen. Help yourself to the punch. Miles, in a lowered voice Is he still crazy? MILES: It's on a whole new level, man. SAWYER: Sighs Great. slams. FARADAY: Jack, I'm sorry I was rude before, but what I came to do is of critical importance to everyone in this room. Does anyone know where I can find the Hostiles? JULIET: Why do you need to know that, Daniel? FARADAY: Sighs Because one of them is my mother. And she is the only person on this island who can get us back to where we belong. Act 4 - A shot of the fake Oceanic 815 wreckage is on the TV. Daniel is crying as he watches it. NEWSCASTER: TV This haunting footage comes to us from the Christiane I, a salvage vehicle in the Indian Ocean. CAROLINE: How do you want your eggs, Dan? NEWSCASTER: TV For more than two months, it's been scouring the depths of the Sunda Trench off Bali... CAROLINE: So what happened? They found that missing plane? NEWSCASTER: TV ...in search of the long-missing Oceanic Flight 815. CAROLINE: Dan? NEWSCASTER: TV Late last night, the Christiane deployed two remotely operated vehicles, or ROVs... CAROLINE: Dan...? Dan, why are you so upset? NEWSCASTER: TV ...that verified what the national transportation safety board had long feared... FARADAY: I don't know. NEWSCASTER: TV ...that the commercial aircraft... on door. NEWSCASTER: TV ...on September 22nd, 2004... carer opens the door. CAROLINE: You have a visitor, Dan. exhales deeply. CAROLINE: Would you like some tea? WIDMORE: That would be lovely. Hello, Daniel. stands. Charles Widmore is in the room. FARADAY: I'm sorry, sir. I don't... D--did Caroline tell you I have a condition that affects my memory? WIDMORE: Just... don't be embarrassed. We've never met. My name is Charles Widmore. FARADAY: Charles... Charles Widmore from... my research grant? Gasps It's very nice to meet you, sir. Please, sit down. Um... moves a magazine from a seat and sits down. FARADAY: Mm, a bit of a mess. I meant to thank you before I... before I left Oxford. WIDMORE: You mean, before you were dismissed. FARADAY: softly, voice breaks I tested it... I tested it out on myself first. WIDMORE: It's all right, Daniel. FARADAY: I would never hurt Theresa. WIDMORE: Please, it's all right. That's not why I'm here. I came to offer you a new opportunity. FARADAY: N--no, I... I'm sorry. I--I can't. I don't think I--I can... softly WIDMORE: Did I say something to upset you? FARADAY: It's this plane crash. I don't know why it's bothering me so much. Whispers it's just so sad. They're dead. WIDMORE: Daniel, what if I told you... they're not dead? What if I told you the plane was a fake? An elaborate... scoffs expensive fake. FARADAY: Sighs How would you know that? WIDMORE: Because I put it there. FARADAY: Well... why would you tell me that? WIDMORE: Because come tomorrow, you won't remember I did. Daniel, the real Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on an island--a special island with unique scientific properties. I want to send you to the Island. It will further your research, show you things you'd never dream of. But more importantly, it will heal you, Daniel--your mind, your memory. FARADAY: H--heal me? W--why are you doing all this for me? WIDMORE: Because you're a man of tremendous gifts, and it would be a shame to see them go to waste. FARADAY: Chuckles You sound like my mother. WIDMORE: Chuckles That's because we're old friends. ---- - Back at Sawyer's house. SAWYER: Your mother is an Other? FARADAY: You met her, actually, when the Island was skipping, back in 1954. They were calling her "Ellie". HURLEY: You guys were in 1954? Like... Fonzie times? JULIET: You still haven't told us why you need to find her. FARADAY: I just need to talk to her. SAWYER: I thought you said we were supposed to lay low. "Whatever happened, happened"? FARADAY: Just tell me where they are, and I'll go-- SAWYER: I'm not telling you anything, and you ain't going anywhere unless you wanna share with us what the hell it is you're doing. JACK: Sawyer, he said he can get us back to where we belonged. Whether we go on the sub or we head back into the jungle... we don't belong here. SAWYER: Well, I belonged here just fine till you came back, Doc. JACK: Kate You know where the Hostiles are. KATE: What? JACK: You and Sawyer took Ben out to them. Can you get us back out there? SAWYER: Whoa, hold on a second. Don't say a word, Kate. JACK: She can say what she wants to say. Kate... You made me promise to never ask what happened to Aaron, or why you came back here. But I know that reason isn't... it isn't here. Scoffs It's not now. SAWYER: Whatever her reason is, helping H.G. Wells here talk to his mommy ain't got nothing to do with it. Come with us, Freckles. gives Sawyer a look. JULIET: The code for the fence is 1-4-1-7-1-7. You should take Daniel. It's over here for us anyway. KATE: Okay. Let's go. DANIEL: Great. Great. Thank you. Hey, Miles, can you drive us? tosses Faraday the ring of keys. SAWYER: When you realize you've made a huge mistake... we'll be back at the beach, right where we started. Kate, and Faraday leave. SAWYER: All right, the rest of us--pack anything you can carry, meet back here in 20 minutes. reaches a hand out to Juliet. She takes it. SAWYER: Whispers Time to go. ---- Jack and Daniel are walking through the Barracks. KATE: These people are not gonna be happy to see us. It might be a good idea to bring some guns. There's a gun safe in the motor pool, but it's locked. JACK: Good thing I'm a janitor then. takes his keys from his pocket Daniel stops as he looks at something off camera. KATE: Hey, Dan? FARADAY: I'll meet you at the motor pool. I need just a minute. Okay? leaves and makes his way to a young red haired girl playing on the swing set, holding a candy bar. CHARLOTTE: accent I'm not allowed to have chocolate before dinner. FARADAY: Sighs It's okay, sweetheart. I won't tell. CHARLOTTE: My name's Charlotte. What's yours? FARADAY: I'm Daniel. I'm new here. Listen. Do you know Dr. Chang? CHARLOTTE: Uh-huh. FARADAY: Yeah? Hopefully really soon, Dr. Chang is gonna ask a bunch of people to get on the submarine and leave the Island. breaks When he does, you and your mommy... you're gonna have to leave. In case what I do doesn't work, you cannot be here. You have to leave. girl cries I tried to avoid telling you this. I didn't think I could change things. But maybe I can. ---- at the motor pool, Jack takes a medical kit and puts it in his bag. He hands Kate a gun. Daniel arrives. FARADAY: Hey, how long will it take us to get up there? KATE: Uh, it depends. We can take the road until we hit the pylons, but then once we're in their territory, we gotta go on foot. hands Daniel a rifle. FARADAY: Okay. Uh, do you have something for a beginner? DHARMA van approaches. JACK: Let's go. gives Daniel another gun. KATE: That's ready to go. gets out of the van with two other guys. RADZINSKY: What's going on here? Aren't you one of the physicists off the sub? FARADAY: Yeah, that's right. Uh, we were just making sure that-- RADZINSKY: You're supposed to be out at the Swan site. FARADAY: Right. Uh, there was--there was an accident at the Orchid station. his hidden gun Dr. Chang asked us to help. RADZINSKY: He's got a gun. but Daniel cocks their guns. RADZINSKY: I just left Dr. Chang. He's at home with his wife and baby. You're lying. Now drop the guns and get down on the ground! FARADAY: moving away Hey. Listen to me. Listen. You really do not understand what's happening here. You have no idea. We have no time. We have to leave. All right? So we're just gonna leave. Okay? Nobody's--no... fires a shot, and Daniel returns one which hits Radzinsky on the hand. FARADAY: Aah! RADZINSKY: Aah! begins to fire at the two other guards, while they fire back. Kate and Daniel take cover and Jack joins them. KATE: Daniel Are you okay? of shots are exchanged between the two sides. KATE: Pants I think we can make it to the Jeep. JACK: All right. I'll cover you. Dan? You go, too, all right? Go, go, go! fires back as Kate and Daniel make their way to the Jeep. Dozens more shots are exchanged. Jack spots some fuel tanks near Radzinsky and shoots them. A fireball erupts and allows Jack, Kate and Daniel enough time to escape in the Jeep. RADZINSKY: Sound the alarm! Act 5 - Daniel is sat at a piano, playing the piece he was heard playing in the opening flashback. This time he forgets the notes and can't seem to remember. Eloise enters the house. MS. HAWKING: Hello, Daniel. FARADAY: Mother. jangle. FARADAY: When did you get here? MS. HAWKING: Oh, I just arrived. I would have called you, but... FARADAY: I would have forgotten anyway. MS. HAWKING: I hear you have been offered a job. FARADAY: How do you know that? MS. HAWKING: Well, it's my business to know. I came here, Daniel, to tell you that it is very important that you say yes to Mr. Widmore... that you accept this opportunity. FARADAY: I can't. He needs someone who can do really, really complex space-time calibrations and calculate bearings, and I just... I don't know how to do that anymore. MS. HAWKING: Daniel... FARADAY: Mm. MS. HAWKING: This place he mentioned to you, this island--did he tell you that it could make you better? What if it's true? Why, then you could go on with your work. Just think of all you could accomplish. FARADAY: You really want me to... to go? MS. HAWKING: Yes. FARADAY: Will... breaks will it make you proud of me? MS. HAWKING: Whispers Yes, Daniel. It will. fights back tears. FARADAY: Sighs Then I'll do it. ---- - The Jeep arrives at the fence. Kate and Jack get out while Daniel stays seated. JACK: You remember the code? KATE: Yeah, I got it. JACK: All right, I'm gonna take a look at that. examines Faraday's neck wound. JACK: Yeah, good. It's just a graze. FARADAY: Whew. switches off the fence. JACK: This is gonna sting. FARADAY: Yeah. inhales sharply. FARADAY: Ah. JACK: Yeah, you're gonna be fine. FARADAY: I guess I'm lucky. bandage. JACK: What's luck have to do with it? I thought you said "Whatever happened, happened"? FARADAY: You gotta understand, Jack, this is our present. When we met, did I have a scar on my neck? No. 'Cause I hadn't been shot yet. We can't be so naive as to think nothing can happen to us. Any one of us can die, Jack. KATE: Okay. It's off. FARADAY: Thanks. jumps out of the Jeep. FARADAY: Which way? KATE: Just a couple miles in. walks on ahead, checking his watch. KATE: Jack Do you think he knows what he's doing? JACK: I sure hope so. There's no turning back now. ---- at the Barracks, Sawyer and Juliet pack clothes and food. Phil's muffled shouts can be heard in the background. SAWYER: You called it the minute those Yahoos got here. I shoulda listened to you. You can say, "I told you so." JULIET: Maybe after we get to the beach. stops her. SAWYER: Whispers Hey. voice You still got my back? JULIET: You still got mine? blaring in distance. Hurley and Jin notice Radzinsky and his men walking toward Sawyer's house with their guns. Alarm continues blaring, indistinct shouting. HURLEY: That's not good, right? JIN: korean bursts into the house. RADZINSKY: LaFleur! Panting Where have you been? SAWYER: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy, Stu. What the hell's going on? RADZINSKY: I just got shot by a physicist, and the new recruits are helping him. We've been infiltrated. SAWYER: That's ridiculous. Now just calm down for a minute. We can talk about this. Thud. RADZINSKY: What was that? SAWYER: It sounded like it was from outside. on door. The two other guys cock their rifles as Radzinsky goes to investigate. He opens the closet doors and discovers Phil. He instantly turns his gun on Sawyer. RADZINSKY: Get down on the ground now. doesn't comply. RADZINSKY: I said now! and Juliet comply. ---- the jungle, Jack, Kate and Daniel arrive at a stream. Kate sits and Jack throws her a bottle of water. KATE: Groans Thank you. JACK: You need a gun to go talk to your mother, Dan? FARADAY: You don't know my mother, Jack. bag. JACK: You ready to tell me why she was wrong? Why we don't belong here? moves closer. FARADAY: In about four hours, the DHARMA folks at the swan work site--they're gonna--gonna drill into the ground and accidentally tap into a massive pocket of energy. The result of the release of this energy would be catastrophic. So in order to contain it, they're gonna have to cement the entire area in, like Chernobyl. And this containment--the place they built over it--I believe you called it "the Hatch." The Swan hatch? Because of this one accident, these people are gonna spend the next 20 years keeping that energy at bay... by pressing a button... a button that your friend Desmond will one day fail to push, and that will cause your plane--Oceanic 815--to crash on this Island. And because your plane crashed, a freighter will be sent to this Island--a freighter I was on and Charlotte was on and so forth. This entire chain of events--it's gonna start happening this afternoon. But... we can change that. I studied relativistic physics my entire life. One thing emerged over and over--can't change the past. Can't do it. Whatever happened, happened. All right? But then I finally realized... I had been spending so much time focused on the constants, I forgot about the variables. Do you know what the variables in these equations are, Jack? JACK: Chuckles No. FARADAY: Us. We're the variables. People. We think. We reason. We make choices. We have free will. We can change our destiny. I think I can negate that energy under the Swan. I think I can destroy it. If I can, then that hatch will never be built, and your plane... your plane will land, just like it's supposed to, in Los Angeles. KATE: And just how exactly do you plan on destroying this energy? FARADAY: I'm gonna detonate a hydrogen bomb. and Jack look at each other. Act 6 2007 - At Marina Medical Center Long Beach. WOMAN: P.A. Satellite pharmacy... PENNY: Daniel Faraday? Your son is Daniel Faraday? MS. HAWKING: Whispers Yes. PENNY: That's the man who sent Desmond to Los Angeles to find you. MS. HAWKING: That's right. I came, Penelope, to apologize. Your husband has become a casualty in a conflict that's bigger than him, that's bigger than any of us. PENNY: What do you mean? Is Des gonna be okay? MS. HAWKING: I don't know. For the first time in a long time, I don't know what's going to happen next. NURSE: Ms. Hume? PENNY: Yes? NURSE: Your husband's in the recovery room, and he's asking for you. PENNY: The recovery room? Is he-- NURSE: He's doing fine. Come with me. This nurse will watch your son. leaves with the nurse. Eloise leaves. ---- the recovery room. PENNY: Hi. DESMOND: Hi. PENNY: I thought I'd lost you. DESMOND: I promised you, Penny. I promised you... I'd never leave you again. kiss. ---- the hospital, Eloise goes to get into a taxi when Widmore stops her. WIDMORE: Is he all right? MS. HAWKING: Yes, Charles. He's fine. WIDMORE: Good. walks over to him. MS. HAWKING: Your daughter's in there. Why don't you go in and say hello? WIDMORE: Unfortunately, Eloise, my relationship with Penelope is one of the things I had to sacrifice. MS. HAWKING: Sacrifice? Don't you talk to me about sacrifice, Charles. I had to send my son back to the Island, knowing full well that-- WIDMORE: He was my son, too, Eloise. slaps Widmore. She gets in the taxi and it leaves. ---- 1977 - Daniel, Jack and Kate walk through the jungle. KATE: This is a mistake. He's talking about erasing everything that's ever happened to us, Jack. It's insane. JACK: We disappeared off a plane in mid-air and ended up in 1977. I'm getting kinda used to insane. OTHER MAN: Well, that should be enough. OTHER WOMAN: I think we need more water. come across the Others camp. Daniel enters alone. FARADAY: Wish me luck. JACK: Wait. Hey. KATE: No, let him go. Let him go. of the Others notices Daniel enter the camp and reaches for his gun. Daniel fires two shots into the ground to stop him. FARADAY: Back up. Step away. It's okay. Nobody move. I only want to speak to Eloise. Where is Eloise? Come on. Where is she? RICHARD: I'm sorry, but Elo-- turns his gun on Richard. RICHARD: She's not here right now. Do we know each other? FARADAY: It doesn't matter. I need you to take me to Eloise. RICHARD: I--I already told you she's not here. Let's just take it easy. FARADAY: Where's the bomb, Richard? The hydrogen bomb that I told you people to bury--where is it? RICHARD: Listen to me. Lower your gun, and we'll talk. Okay? Nobody has to get hurt here. Just put the gun down. FARADAY: I'm gonna give you three seconds. One... RICHARD: Don't do this. FARADAY: Two... rifle reports. Daniel looks down to see blood oozing from his midsection. He grunts faintly and then slumps to the ground with a thud. Behind him, a blonde woman holds a smoking rifle aimed at him. RICHARD: Why did you do that? ELOISE: He had a gun on you. RICHARD: He wasn't gonna shoot me, Eloise. FARADAY: Eloise. Gasping You knew. You always knew. Panting You knew this was gonna happen. You sent me here anyway. ELOISE: Who are you? FARADAY: I... I'm your son. Gasps stares at him with shock. Daniel's eyes go still. de:5.14 Die Variable/Transkription Category:Season 5